tobymacfandomcom-20200214-history
Momentum (song)
'''Momentum '''is a song by TobyMac. It is part of the album Momentum. Lyrics Somebody said you better let go, 'cause they said so But I could never let this thing go Don't they even know what that means They call me obscene, say I wear my faith on my sleeve But I ain't here to seek no glory, end of story I know the judge and the jury People always gotta ask who, what, when, and why But never wanna step to the light So I hear you say you wanna come and get some Should I mention I got your attention Know that I'm a man on a mission My position is momentum, baby Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got momentum, baby Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got, we've got momentum Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got momentum, baby Been on a roll, we've got some more We've got the momentum for sure Livin' on the edge of obnoxious, they call me raucous I'm a freak, I can't stop this Ardently enthused about God No hand-me-down nod, you're gonna get all I got High-steppin' from the twenty on in, knees to my chin I'm rollin' deep in momentum Burnin' with the hard core flame, no shame in this game I'm followin' my heart not my brain So I hear you say you wanna come and get some Should I mention I got your attention I know that I'm a man on a mission My position is momentum, baby Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got momentum, baby Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got, we've got momentum Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got momentum, baby Been on a roll, we've got some more We've got the momentum for sure Well we been on a roll, 'cause we got souls that won't die And this party ain't over 'til we take flight You've been told that we come bold on this side You ain't never known the dilly 'til we testify 'Cause have you ever heard of turnin' water into wine And have you ever heard of givin' sight back to the blind It's undeniable we're droppin' the truth on this track 'Cause once you start an avalanche there ain't no turnin' back So I hear you say you wanna come and get some Should I mention I got your attention I know that I'm a man on a mission My position is momentum, baby So I hear you say you wanna come and get some Should I mention I got your attention I know that I'm a man on a mission My position is momentum, baby Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got momentum, baby Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got, we've got momentum Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got momentum, baby Been on a roll, we've got some more We've got the momentum for sure Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got momentum, baby Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got, we've got momentum Been on a roll for two thousand years or so We've got momentum, baby Been on a roll, we've got some more We've got, we've got momentum